ROTBFDIWP/RPS Rampage
RPS Rampage is the eighth episode of ROTBFDIWP. In this episode, the contestants face off in a rock-paper-scissors tournament. Transcript Cake at Stake Recommended characters Party Hat Pose 2.png|"Party Hat" by JoeJoeTheAnimator Green Ice Cube New Pose 1.png|"Green Ice Cube" by Cutiesunflower Titan 23G.png|"Titan 23G" by Kaija the Braixen USDOE Logo.png|"U.S. Department of Education Logo" by Polarjack77 Queen of Hearts.png|"Queen of Hearts" by MrMenCentral The contest The eighth contest is a rock-paper-scissors tournament. For each character you're playing as, make a list of 5. Each item on the list must be either rock, paper, or scissors. None of that dynamite business. If you're competing in TROTUNOC, or if you've watched said camp, you probably know what I'm talking about. If not, it's like this: #Rock #Paper #Rock #Scissors #Paper This is a bracket-style tournament, and since we only have 15 contestants, Rose is needed for this contest. After the contest, she will be sent to the TLC. Due to complaints from Casey, Firey, and Ice Cube, each contestant will get a new opponent. You will not know who your new opponent is until the deadline. Because of this, the deadline for round one will be moved to August 5th. Results Round One Casey vs. Tennis Ball Casey throws paper. Tennis Ball throws rock. Casey advances to round two. Firey vs. Snowflake Firey throws rock. Snowflake throws paper. Snowflake advances to round two. Suitcase vs. Ruby Suitcase throws paper. Ruby throws rock. Suitcase advances to round two. Tiki vs. Ice Cube Tiki throws paper. So does Ice Cube. It's a tie! Tiki throws scissors. So does Ice Cube. It's another tie! Tiki throws paper. Ice Cube throws rock. Tiki advances to round two. Book vs. Ping-Pong Ball Book throws scissors. So does Ping-Pong Ball. It's a tie! Book throws paper. Ping-Pong Ball throws scissors. Ping-Pong Ball advances to round two. Yin-Yang vs. Melony Yin-Yang throws scissors. Melony throws rock. Melony advances to round two. Baseball Cap vs. Pearly Baseball Cap throws paper. Pearly throws scissors. Pearly advances to round two. Paintbrush vs. Rose Paintbrush throws rock. Rose throws paper. Rose advances to round two. So the eight contestants competing in round two are: *Casey *Snowflake *Suitcase *Tiki *Ping-Pong Ball *Melony *Pearly *Rose Round two begins now. Until the results are posted, you will not know who your opponents are. Round two ends August 9th. Round Two Melony vs. Casey Melony throws scissors. Casey throws rock. Casey advances to round three. Pearly vs. Snowflake Pearly throws rock. Snowflake throws scissors. Pearly advances to round three. Rose vs. Tiki Rose throws scissors. Tiki throws rock. Tiki advances to round three. Ping-Pong Ball vs. Suitcase Ping-Pong Ball throws paper. Suitcase throws rock. Ping-Pong Ball advances to round three. So only Casey, Pearly, Tiki, and PPB remain. You will not know who your opponents are until the next round ends. For this round, do what you did in the previous rounds, only instead of a list of 5, make a list of 10. Round three begins now and ends August 13th. Round Three Casey vs. Tiki Casey throws rock. So does Tiki. It's a tie! Casey throws paper. Tiki throws scissors. Tiki advances to round four. Pearly vs. Ping-Pong Ball Pearly throws paper. Ping-Pong Ball throws scissors. Ping-Pong Ball advances to round four. Round Four Tiki vs. Ping-Pong Ball Tiki throws scissors. So does Ping-Pong Ball. It's a tie! Tiki throws paper. Ping-Pong Ball throws scissors. Ping-Pong Ball wins for Team Tons of Tunes! Voting Voting is over. Click here to go to episode 9! Tokens Casey has a Lose Token, a Theft Token, and a Swap Token. Marble has a Revenge Token. Paintbrush has a Theft Token. Firey has a First Token and a Revenge Token. Book has a Swap Token and a Theft Token. Baseball Cap has a Swap Token. Suitcase has two Immunity Tokens. Yin-Yang has a Revenge Token. Ping-Pong Ball has a Swap Token. Epilogue Category:ROTBFDIWP Category:TBFDIWP